Play Me by ChippedGems SECOND PLACE
by The LUSTorium
Summary: Bella is drawn to the siren call of Edward and his piano.  Edward wants nothing more than to play the object of his obsession.  Can a first-time seductress and an isolated musician find the right key?


**Picture Sinspiration Number: **4  
**Title of One-Shot: Play Me  
Pairing: **Bella & Edward  
**POV: **Bella & Edward  
**Rating: **M/NC-17  
**Word Count: 5,960  
****Summary or Description:** Bella is drawn to the siren call of Edward and his piano. Edward wants nothing more than to play the object of his obsession. Can a first-time seductress and an isolated musician find the right key?

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by the Ladeez of the LUSTorium. Please see the ****contest profile**** for full details.  
http: / / w w w . fanfiction. net/u/2120160/

* * *

**

**Play Me

* * *

**

BPOV

_Please don't throw up in my car. Please don't throw up in my car. Please don't throw up in my car. _

That was my inner prayer to whatever God was watching over my two drunken friends who were sprawled across the back seat of my car. Rosalie had lifted her shirt and was insisting to Alice that no one would ever know they weren't real. The fact she was a B cup one week and a DD the next, might have been a clue to some people though.

It had been a long evening all around. I was working until eleven, so I arranged to meet Alice and Rosalie as soon as I had changed. Not only did this mean that by the time I got there, they were both hammered; but it was almost impossible to get a cab at midnight on a Friday night, so I drove. Yeah, that's right, Bella Swan, designated driver. I would have to check my diary of shitty nights but I'm pretty sure this one would be near the top. Did I mention that by the time I arrived, both Alice and Rosalie had sunk their claws into their choice of men for the evening? Lucky me, I was left standing against the bar alone with my stupid bottle of water.

I had been so busy getting in touch with my inner bitch that I hadn't paid attention to what was being said behind me until I heard my name.

"Bella, you really need to get laid. You're way too uptight." Rosalie slurred while Alice did her impression of a nodding dog. I really loved my friends...just not so much when they were drunk and opinionated.

"I am _not_ uptight, I am sober. Big difference, Rose." I huffed.

"Yeah, so uptight that you didn't even have a single drink." Alice retorted.

My hands tightened on the wheel. _I will not kick my friend's out in the middle of nowhere and drive away laughing and twirling my evil moustache._ Yeah, I suddenly had a new prayer.

"I am driving, we have been over this. Thanks to your responsible and SOBER friend, you have a free ride back to your place, Alice." I snapped.

"Oh your weird brother isn't going to be there, is he?" Rosalie made a face.

She was referring to Alice's brother, Edward Cullen. Since he wasn't out every night, banging a different girl and partying hard, he was weird. Alice thought he might be gay, but that theory was shot to shit when he made a comment to her about the beauty of Angelina, while watching "Mr. & Mrs. Smith". Rosalie was working on the theory that he may be a eunuch, but much to her frustration, she had never got close enough to test the theory.

My thoughts on Edward were very different.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he just has other priorities than women?" I asked, trying very hard to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Women are top priority for every guy, Bella." Alice laughed, like I was an idiot.

"I'm telling you, eunuch." Rosalie smiled smugly.

"Don't you think I would know if my brother had that kind of surgery?" Alice countered.

"I would be more worried if you _did _know the ins and outs of your brother's balls." Rosalie burst out laughing.

The drive from hell was finally over, and thankfully, my upholstery was still intact. I silently promised an offering to the Gods in gratitude. The only question was, blonde and busty? Or brunette and pixie?

As usual, when Alice opened the door, the sound of Edward and his piano hit my ears. I couldn't help but smile; he had such an amazing gift. No one knew, but whenever I stayed with Alice, I would linger awake just to listen to him play.

The girls went straight to the kitchen, trying to find something to ease the alcohol-induced hunger. I was about to follow them when I noticed that the door to the study was slightly open. I quickly checked to see that Alice and Rosalie were suitably distracted and then I crept over to the door. The sight I saw literally took my breath away. I had heard Edward play a million times but this was the first time that I had actually seen him with his piano.

My jaw fell slack and I may have even been drooling a little. Edward had his head bowed slightly, his hair in its usual sexy disarray. His eyes were closed and I briefly wondered how he was able to play so smoothly without even looking at what he was doing. He made it look so utterly effortless, the way his long slender fingers danced across the keys. I saw his tongue peek out from behind his perfectly kissable lips and I was lost.

I let out a low moan and suddenly Edward's eyes popped open and his head turned to look towards the door where I was standing. I knew I should run to the kitchen, hide in the shadows, something! But I was frozen in my spot. I saw the corner of Edward's mouth twitch to a small smile but then he went back to his playing. Luck was really on my side tonight, it was obviously too dark for him to see me standing there. I gave one last lingering glance and had to bite my bottom lip to suppress another moan. He was, without question, the sexiest man I ever laid eyes on. I had been harboring my lusty crush on Edward for years and I was not about to admit it to the two drunks in the kitchen.

I pulled myself away from the study, but when I went to the kitchen it was empty. I went to Alice's bedroom and found my two friends sitting cross-legged on the floor with a bottle of tequila.

"What happened to getting food?" I asked sitting down to join them.

"We have limes and salt!" Alice boasted proudly. I had to laugh at her logic.

Alice poured three shots and didn't hesitate to drink hers, Rosalie quickly followed. I on the other hand, was in no mood to begin drinking at 2am.

"Body shots!" Rosalie shouted, far too loudly. I was about to point out that there were no men to help her out with that suggestion, but Alice cut me off.

"Bella would never go for that." The evil pixie laughed.

_What the fuck? _I thought. Alice and Rosalie both stared at me wide eyed. Guess I said it out loud too.

"Well, you're frigid at the best of times Bella." Alice tried to explain.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel _so_ much better," I snarled.

"Don't get all pissy. She just means that you have only been with one guy," Rosalie responded.

"So? I was in a long term relationship! And frankly, just because the sex was with the same guy, it doesn't mean I had it any less. I have probably been laid more times than both of you put together." That seemed to shut them up. They didn't need to know how god-awful the sex in question was, we were talking about quantity not quality.

"You never did tell us what happened with you and Jake." As soon as Alice mentioned his name, the image of finding him bent over his bed with Embry behind him and looking extremely guilty, invaded my thoughts. Suddenly the shot seemed like a good idea, and I knocked it back before slamming the glass down angrily.

"You're right, I didn't." I gave them both a look that made it clear the conversation was over.

"Oh, oh! You know what would be so funny? Bella hooking up with your brother." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh my God!" Alice responded and they both fell back laughing like hyenas.

"Why the hell is that so funny?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"It's funny because neither of you would have the balls to make the first move," said Alice in between laughing.

"Edward, quite literally," screeched Rosalie and this sent them both in to another wave of laughter.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my wash bag and went to the bathroom across the hall. I really hoped that they both had hangovers from hell in the morning. I tied my hair up and took a quick shower. The hot water did wonders to calm my mood. As I began to wash my breasts and stomach, my mind started to wander to Edward. I imagined that it was his long fingers running down the valley between my breasts, his magic touch circling my nipple and slowly inching his way down my stomach until he reached...

**Knock, knock, knock.**

_Fucking Alice! _ I couldn't even get a shower in peace. I grumbled as I jumped out and wrapped the big pink fluffy towel around my still wet body. I swung the door open angrily and then gulped when I came face to face with Edward Cullen. Well, when I say face to face, it was more face to shoulder, he was so deliciously tall. My eyes shamelessly roamed his body; I don't think I had ever been this close to him before. He smelled of cinnamon and spice. How had I not noticed that before? It was also the first time that I noticed just how broad his chest and shoulders were. The man worked out, no doubt about that.

"Sorry, Isabella. I didn't realize you were in there, I thought it was Alice." He gave me a crooked grin and I felt my knees go weak. "I'll use the other bathroom."

"No, it's fine. I was done anyway." _You weren't even close to being done, but I bet you could be if you invited him to join you._ I cursed my thoughts and licked my suddenly dry lips.

I blushed, brushing past Edward; his body was so hard he was like a brick wall. "Good night, Isabella." I heard him call over my shoulder and again I found myself biting my lip to keep from moaning like a dog in heat.

I practically ran back to the bedroom and wasn't that surprised to see both Alice and Rosalie passed out on the floor.

"Great." I muttered. I took the bottle of tequila out of Alice's sleeping hand and began to search for the lid. That was when the soft sounds of Edward and his piano hit my ears again. I groaned in sexual frustration. Before I could stop myself, I was imagining him laying me across his bed and playing my body like he plays his piano. Those incredibly talented fingers of his, making my toes curl in the best possible way. At this rate, I was either going to have to go to the shower and finish what I started or...

I looked at the sleeping bodies of my two friends, were they right? Did I not have the guts to go and get what I wanted? I took several long pulls from the bottle of alcohol and shuddered at the terrible taste. I could at least try, right? I bent down to pick up my clothes and then had a wicked idea.

I took my hair down and let it fall in to its natural waves around my shoulders, framing my face. I looked in the mirror and adjusted the towel under my arms, making sure it wasn't crooked or about to fall down before I needed it to. I took yet another drink of tequila and made sure that both Alice and Rosalie were out for the count.

_Now or never_, I told myself. I took a deep breath, put on my imaginary big girl panties and made my way to the study in nothing but Alice's fluffy, pink towel.

EPOV

_Her_. I warmed up my beloved's keys and my hands with a run through of Bach's Solfegietto. Thoughts of her angelic face, the long silken strands of her wet hair, the rosy hue on her plump, begging-to-be-sucked-on, lips plaguing me. I'd heard the car as they drove up, their drunken squealing and laughter wafting into my safe haven. I'd overheard Alice talking on her cell earlier, presumably to Rose, about the night's upcoming festivities. An overcrowded bar and three eventually over-served women. One happened to be my annoyingly cheerful sister, one a vain and rather newly-voluptuous ho, and the third…the object of my obsession.

My fingers switched into a stirring rendition of Chopin's Prelude No. 20 in C Minor, Opus 28, No. 20. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature that had ever walked the earth. As the piece I now played changed from forte to pianissimo, my touch on the keys became softer as if she were beneath my fingers; the precise and methodical way I wanted to explore every nuance of her body. I leaned heavily into the notes knowing without a doubt it would never happen. The tension that seized my body whenever she was in the room usually manifested itself in the subtle extension of the front of my pants, and the subsequent evaporation of all forms of speech.

I avoided her like the plague.

Because even with a shy glance, she took my breath away.

It wasn't that I was incapable, unworthy, or even remotely scared. No. My Venus, my Aphrodite, my Mona Lisa embodied perfection, and the object of my _affection_ didn't have the slightest clue of what she did to me. She remained oblivious to my feelings, and it was within that oblivion that my dreams of her merely existed, because I couldn't stand the thought of ruining her shy and endearing disposition with the indifference and isolation that I so often projected.

I preferred to lust after her from afar; imagining how my fingers would play her like a Rachmaninoff concerto, how they would make her hum as if her core were the lower registers of my beloved, and how the final sound from her, the intimate rush of need and release would be like a Puccini aria.

It was in the midst of these thoughts when I heard a faint noise from the doorway, a low and most enticing moan and nearly gasped out loud. I tried to surreptitiously uncover the source, pretending to still be engrossed in my playing, but I couldn't stop my sly grin when I caught her out of the corner of my eye.

_She_ was in the doorway listening. I pretended not to notice and continued playing, my fingers caressing the black and white keys underneath them in Rachmaninoff's Prelude in C Sharp minor. I imagined her laid out beneath them, roaming over the smoothness of her skin, skirting the soft underside of her breasts, until my very talented hands cupped them both, my thumbs playing her taut nipples like first notes of a practice run of a warm-up scale. I glanced back, but she had disappeared, and then from the far recesses of the upstairs, I heard more annoying giggling.

I continued to play, wishing that she had walked in, and then almost willing that she would come back. That she had come up from behind me, running her hands over my chest, resting her head against the back of my shoulder. No, the image morphed into her sitting naked on my lap, rubbing herself against me as I played on, until I lifted her into my arms and carried her…

The sound of running water brought me back, and I realized that I was harder than granite. I got up from the piano and without even realizing it, I was upstairs, listening outside of Alice's door. The drunken conversation and what sounded like tinkling glass led me to believe Alice and Rose were in the room.

Which meant Isabella was in the shower. My eyes went from one door and then across to hall to the other, and I momentarily wished for x-ray vision.

I could easily walk over, knock on the door, and push my way in. I could even more easily knock and ask to join her, the opportunity to cleanse her skin just another way my hands could worship her. Next thing I knew, my feet were in front of the door, and I let my knuckles rap. Holy fuck, what was I going to say?

My smooth sophistication left me as soon as I saw her standing in the open doorway.

"Sorry, Isabella. I didn't realize you were in there, I thought it was Alice." My eyes took in the sight of the pink towel wrapped around her body, and all of the alabaster skin that was luckily uncovered. I swallowed nervously, hiding it with a tentative smile. "I'll use the other bathroom."

"No, it's fine. I was done anyway." The blush on her cheeks didn't go unnoticed, and it sent a laser-like signal right to my dick, my jeans beginning to stretch even more. Whether or not the graze of her body as she subsequently brushed by me was accidental or not, my dick seemed magnetized to her as it twitched in response.

"Good night, Isabella." I called to her watching her retreating steps, wanting to say something that would bring her back to me, for her to turn and drop the towel, for me to carry her from the hall and to my bed. But with barely a glance back, she opened the door to Alice's room and disappeared from view. At this rate, I might have to take matters into my own hands, but instead I chose to go back downstairs to try and eliminate my overly-aroused state by pounding on my beloved.

As I crept quietly back down, and then situated myself on my bench, the need for her was nearly unbearable: knowing that she was just feet away, just up a short flight of stairs. What if she really was interested? What if she had not only been attracted to the music, but the person playing it?

I shook my head at my own idiocy, knowing full well it was my still-aroused dick talking. But…what…if? A rather interesting, if not totally desperate scenario started to form in my head. Perhaps it _had _just been my music that attracted her. Hiding in the shadows of the doorway, she'd listened to me play. On the other hand, perhaps continuing might bring her to me, her and the pink towel just begging to be torn off of her, or perhaps her and _not _the pink towel at all.

Either scenario worked for me.

I would let my siren call be the sound that came from my hands, as if they were already playing her; something that beckoned, something that harkened to her soul as it did mine. I launched into Chopin's Nocturne No. 1 in B-Flat Minor, my fingers making their way across the keys as I hoped her feet would do down the stairs, and across the room to me.

BPOV

My toes touched down on the first step and then the next, a knowing little smile playing on my lips. I could do this. I was finally going to get a taste of Edward Cullen. I licked my lips and it was almost as if his fingers were calling to me as they danced across the keys creating such a strong and entrancing piece.

_I mean, what's the worst that can happen?_ The tequila piped up.

I made my way down three more steps.

_You could be humiliated by rejection a__nd have to find new best friend. Maybe leave town, change your name. You always liked Lisa. _My paranoia told me.

I walked back up four.

_You're hot, you're sexy. All you need to do is drop the towel and he will be putty in your hands. Work what the good Lord gave you! _Tequila countered.

I took another two stairs down. The light flooding through from the study told me that his door was probably fully open.

_Molestation charges, restraining orders, court dates..._ Paranoia was being a real bitch.

I climbed up a step.

_Being bent over his piano and taken from behind..._ Game, set and match.

I turned the corner, my feet padding along the plush carpet, the stairs long forgotten. As I suspected, the study door was wide open, he obviously thought he was safe since we were in Alice's room.

Just like before, Edward had his eyes closed as his fingers danced across the black and white keys. I watched in absolute awe. His talent literally took my breath away and the look of concentration on his perfectly chiseled face made my thighs clench together with need.

He was totally lost within the music, why was that such a turn on? I closed my eyes, trying to feel the way that he did. I blocked everything out but the sound of the music being played, biting my lip, trying to hold back another moan. It was like I had no control over my body's reaction to him.

I opened my eyes to enjoy the show once more, but gasped when I was met with two green intense pools. He was looking right at me. I tried to regain my composure with the use of my big girl panties, but unfortunately they had fallen to my ankles at the mention of piano sex and were lying uselessly somewhere back on the stairs.

His fingers didn't stop playing for a second and his head tilted, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Trouble sleeping, Isabella?" I loved that he always called me by my full name.

I nodded dumbly and bit my bottom lip again as I always did when nervous.

He chuckled. "Anything I can do to help?"

I quickly put a ball gag in Tequila's mouth before she went down that road. He still hadn't missed a single note, as far as I could tell.

"How...how are you doing that?" I asked, putting extra effort in to making my voice huskier than usual. He quirked a questioning brow. "You're not looking at the keys, how can you play without seeing?" I clarified.

"After playing all of these years, my fingers are in tune, not only with the notes they're playing, but with where the keys are on the piano. Think of a keyboard, and knowing exactly what key to press when typing, even though you're not looking at them." He paused slightly, his tongue jutting out to lick his lips.

"You can play without really concentrating?" I asked as I adjusted my towel. I saw his eyes flicker briefly to my chest.

"I wouldn't quite put it that way, but I can handle a little distraction, yes." He smirked looking down at his hands, a move most contradictory to what he had just said.

"So...I'm not disturbing you?" I asked timidly.

"Not at all." His eyes lifted again and bore into mine. My knees went weak.

Inhaling to gather my wits, I walked further in the room and saw his eyes widen slightly as he realized I had no plans to leave yet. Unable to look straight at him as I moved closer, I glanced around the room. Everything was so neat and organized, just like he was. The whole place smelled of Edward and I took another deep breath, releasing it with a shaky sigh.

I pointed to the piano bench. "May I?"

"By all means." Edward answered without missing a beat.

He moved to the outer edge of the bench making room for me, and I sat next to him. It was the first time I really got to see his fingers manipulate the keys; the way they sometimes lightly brushed the note or occasionally struck the keys with a real intensity to create a deep and rich sound.

I shuddered, mesmerized by his long and supple fingers. My mind started to wonder what else those fingers were capable of. I quickly clamped my legs together, blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm really not distracting you?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Isabella." He laughed and I saw as he subtly shifted in his seat, trying to adjust himself.

Edward was looking down at me, his eyes darker than I had ever seen them and I felt my stomach tighten. I needed him, I had to have him. It was infuriating that he still hadn't made a single mistake while playing, not even so much as a pause.

Tequila nudged me and whispered a naughty idea. I giggled slightly, much to Edward's confusion. I stood up and began to walk around the back of him. He tried looking over his shoulder to find me, but I evaded his gaze.

"Tell me, Edward. Just how much distraction can you take before it affects that musical gift of yours?" I emphasized my statement by placing a soft gentle kiss just beneath his left ear.

He jumped slightly but quickly recovered. "I…I don't know. After all, as you said, I have a gift."

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "That sounds like a challenge, Edward."

I felt the slight shudder of his body, victory. He wasn't as immune to my advances as he wanted me to believe.

_He wants to play, let's play._

The piece he was playing changed to another that I hadn't heard before. I listened carefully for any signs of error in his playing. I took the bottom of Edward's ear in to my mouth and sucked gently before biting, causing him to hiss.

I slowly trailed my tongue along a path from the base of his ear and along the edge of his jaw. I ran my fingers up along the length of his back, enjoying the way that he arched slightly in response. I continued my journey north, my heart was pounding at the thought of what I was about to do.

After a forever of fantasizing, my fingers were finally tangled within Edward Cullen's sex hair. I gave a gentle tug, causing him to groan and then sigh only a moment later when my nails ran over his scalp. His hair was so soft and thick, just as I had imagined it to be.

Still his fingers played perfectly. Tequila then took it upon herself to pull my towel from my body and toss it at Edward's feet. His shoulders straightened and for the first time, he hit a bum note. I stifled a giggle.

I leaned forward and ran the palms of my hands over his shoulders and down his chest, my lips only inches from his ear. "Do you know how many times I have laid awake in Alice's room, listening to you play? I have thought about coming down here so many times..." I gently bit his ear again which granted me another delicious hiss.

His obvious reaction to my seduction was far more intoxicating than tequila could have ever hoped for. With my dizzying new high, I quickly moved to kneel on the edge of the piano bench and I finally saw his face.

His delicious lips were parted and his breathing was labored. I almost had him, yet he continued to play with perfect fluidity. I nudged his arm, gesturing for him to lift it and he obeyed silently. His right hand still continued to keep playing.

I straddled his lap, my naked body pressing against his fully clothed one. My fingers slowly travelled down his back as I let my head rest on his shoulder. His left hand once again joined his right picking up the composition again, but I could feel his breaths becoming shallower as he became harder beneath me. To tease just a little more, I rocked my hips into him.

His sharp inhale was just the sign I needed.

Slowly leaning back again, I began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his perfectly smooth and flawless chest. I watched my nails rake down, leaving faint red marks in their wake. I loved the idea of marking him. Now fully aware of what I was doing, I began to grind myself on his hardness, the slow tempo of the music guiding me. I felt him twitch beneath me and I grinned, picking up the pace. I was so wet and desperate for any form of friction, I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that I was sitting completely naked on Edward Cullen's lap as his fingers floated over keys just behind me. I closed my eyes, losing myself in the feeling of him brushing against my clit as I continued to grind shamelessly.

Without warning the music stopped and two strong hands clamped on to my hips, halting my movements. My eyes popped open in shock and I gasped at the intensity in Edward's eyes. His lips crashed against mine and I was more lost than ever before.

EPOV

Holy fuck. Was I dreaming? She had tortured me with her touches, her innuendo. At first, I wasn't sure it was really happening, that she had actually returned. I watched from the corner of my eye as she moved closer, asked to sit next to me, and I responded to her questions with all the confidence I could muster. There were moments I fought to focus on my beloved and the music I was trying to play, my concentration faltering with every word that passed through her lips. Then she dropped the pink towel, and crawled into my lap. My demanding mouth met hers, and let her know without uncertainty, what she had been doing to me since she walked into my room and removed the only thing that had been keeping me a gentleman. The pink towel lay somewhere on the floor. There was no barrier now to the sight of my Venus as I pulled back from her mouth, letting my eyes travel over and around her.

The gentleman in me had left as abruptly as the sound of a staccato note struck with my foot on the soft pedal.

With a rush of breath, I brought my lips to the base of her neck, worshipping her skin as my tongue travelled a path to her left breast, flicking and circling, as another moan escaped her. One, I noticed, that was very similar to the one I'd heard when she was standing in the doorway.

"Isabella." I breathed into her skin, sucking in her nipple, as my other hand travelled from her hip to tease the other breast my mouth wasn't fixating on.

"Oh God, Edward. I've wanted this. I've wanted you. For so-" she stopped mid-sentence as my teeth bit on her nipple, her body arching slightly, my hand rushing to the small of her back to keep her from falling.

"Not nearly as much as I have, Isabella." I breathed onto her skin and watch her nipple harden even more.

Suddenly her fingers were running through my hair, clenching and pulling my face up to hers, her mouth descending to mine, her eyes focused on my lips. My hand left the spot on her back, my fingers searching through her hair for the back of neck, if only to get her mouth to mine faster. Her lips parted at my tongue's insistence, and I found the soft feel of it mesmerizing as she worked hers against my own.

"Isabella?" I breathed as I took my lips from hers and stared into her soft brown eyes. Her soft pants of want, of need, escaping from her wet, parted lips.

"Don't think, Edward. Don't stop. Take me here, now, on this." Her hand swept back and touched the keys of my beloved, and the thought of what she had just offered sent a shudder through me.

I clutched her hips again and lifted her onto the keys, the off-tune melody of her behind resting on them one I needed to memorize and recreate again. The effect of her soft fair skin against the black lacquer of my beloved filled me with awe. Stepping back, I gazed upon my Venus, her knees parted and bent allowing the rest of her legs to dangle. I felt her gaze, as she slowly leaned back to balance on her elbows, allowing me a view that had only been a part of my imagination. My eyes roamed over her in hunger, drinking in every inch, until I realized I was holding my breath and my exhale came out in one long breath.

"You're everything I dreamed you'd be." My hand quickly went to work on the button and zipper on my jeans, sending any remaining boundaries between us around my ankles, popping the remaining buttons on my shirt as I ripped it from me.

"You're breathtaking." I said, once again taking her sweet lips, our tongues meeting, dancing, and insisting. The object of my affection, my Aphrodite was laid out in all of her splendor here, in front of me, and she wanted this as much as I did.

I trailed a path of kisses down her neck, my hands spreading her legs more as my mouth found the other breast that had yet to receive my tongue's attention. I licked and sucked as my fingers searched and found her center: wet, hot, and willing. My fingers played her, their crescendo responding to the increase in sounds and breaths emanating from her, until I looked up to see her face.

"Ed-ward" she panted, as her head fell back. She didn't have to tell me what she wanted, because I wanted it more. I led myself to her, finding her opening, easing my way in at first. The gentleman had returned only briefly, and only long enough until I pushed all the way into her, her gasp nearly making me come then and there.

I rocked her gently as we both found a rhythm, her hips meeting my thrusts. My arm held her waist so as to not permanently scar the beauty of her skin that was pressed against the keys of my beloved.

"Harder, Edward. Faster," she breathed to me, lifting her head, the brown of her eyes receding as the black of her pupils grew. I obediently complied as I watched the need for release intensify on her face. Her one arm left its perch, her fingers reaching down between us, and the realization of her touching herself only made me respond even more to her commands. As quickly as the thought came into my mind that I might be hurting her, it left the moment her expression changed from one of need to one of absolute necessity.

"Isa…bella." Her name rolled off my tongue just as I felt her insides tighten around me.

"Edward, I…" she didn't need to finish the sentence, as I felt the waves overcome her and she said my name.

"Ed…Edward!" She cried out as I exploded inside her.

"Bel…la." My body pressed into hers, my arm clutching her to me, protecting her back from the sharp edge behind it. Her forehead floated down onto my shoulders, as I sat back on the bench, bringing her with me. I leaned in softly rubbing my cheek to hers, lost in the moment, the object of my affection tucked into my lap. She turned; her lips touching mine, before laying her head back down, strumming her fingers over the skin of my back like a message. So I let my hands reach to the keys just behind her to play the notes that had brought her to me. I had everything I'd ever dreamed of in front of me – my Isabella and my beloved. Once again, the brilliance of Chopin's Nocturne #1 filled the room.


End file.
